Cinque
Cinque is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number 5 of Class Zero and wields a mace. Profile Appearance Cinque is a girl with long, braided, ginger hair and teal eyes. As a member of Class Zero she wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a red skirt, thigh-high black socks, and a red cape. She wears blue, frilled panties with white polka-dots. Her summer uniform has a black skirt with a loose studded belt, white socks with gray stripes at the top, a black vest with red lapels over a white collared t-shirt, a black bow-tie and black gloves. Her dress uniform has a red jacket with black-padded shoulders and wrist-guards, a white cape, a black skirt with a white lace trim, and red socks. Personality Her somewhat naive, childish and weak-hearted personality combined with her unpredictable actions repel those outside of Class Zero. She is friends with Deuce and Cater as they are of similar age. Cinque has an acute sixth sense that allows her to sense danger. She also likes to give people nicknames, like she calls Ace "Acey", Machina "Machy", Rem "Remski", and Mog "Moglin". In the alternate ending, Cinque is still seen to be friends with Deuce, however Queen joins the two. They engage in a rather typical teenage girl talk about school romances and discuss the relationship of Ace and Mutsuki. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, Cinque is a member of Class Third and dons a purple mantle. She can be found in the Fountain Plaza during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 In 833, Dr, Al-Rashia whisked Cinque off to a special center near Akademeia in hopes of honing her destructive tendencies. When asked which weapon she thought would best suit her, Cinque replied, "If you're gonna hit somebody, you might as well hit 'em super-duper hard!" She proved capable with a mace and joined Class Zero, a group of students from the Akademeia, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fights the invasion of Rubrum by the Militesi Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. After the Capital Liberation Class Zero is officially enrolled to Akademeia as Agito Cadets and Mog is assigned as their class moogle. Cinque finds Mog's true name too hard to pronounce and dubs hir Moglin, and the name catches on despite Mog's objections to the name. The cadets are deployed on missions to retake the areas conquered by the empire, and after the mission to liberate Iscah, Cinque and Trey hang out at the Akademeia Armory and spot Ryid Uruk. Cinque is impressed by his massive size and becomes embarrassed when she was overheard. Ryid was not offended however, and explains his size is due to his Lorican blood. Cinque points out that Lorica was annihilated by the empire, and Trey says they will avenge the fallen, but Ryid is uninterested in revenge, impressing Cinque with his demenor. When the cadets are sent to sabotage the imperial magitek armor program they face off against the White Tiger Crystal l'Cie Nimbus with Cinque in the front lines, but get orders to cease fire due to a newly wrought armistice mid-mission. Kurasame travels to the imperial capital as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety, and afterward explains the situation to them: the empire had proposed peace before the cadets' mission was underway, but they could not contact them in time to halt it. The cadets disagree with the treaty, positing that the empire has no right to ask for peace for being the initial aggressor. They meet Queen Andoria, and Cinque is shocked to see her and almost cries out if not for Queen rushing to calm her down. The queen explains that peace is the Will of the Crystals, and that if the cadets oppose it, it would only lead to Tempus Finis. Yet, the cadets struggle accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystal's will. Afterward Trey finds it suspicious they have been given a room with a guarded exit and barred windows, but Cinque stays positive and suggests it is merely a guest room. Queen Andoria is assassinated and Class Zero is blamed for it. The cadets are ambushed at the hotel and must make a hasty escape from the city, realizing they are unable to contact Central Command, raising the possibility they have been abandoned to fend for themselves. While the cadets remember meeting a queen, they remembers nothing else of her, meaning their memories must have been erased, indicating she has truly died. They face off against Celestia, Queen Andoria's aide and a l'Cie, who, at first holds them culpable for the queen's death and knocks down Rem and Machina, but is convinced otherwise and helps the cadets escape the city to a deserted house in the old Lorica region. After an argument over Machina holding Class Zero culpable for his brother Izana's death, he marches off. The cadets stay put overnight, and when Rem gets into a coughing fit Cinque asks if she is okay and should partake in missions. Rem says it is only asthma and that she has Arecia's blessing, comforting Cinque who trusts in Mother's judgment. Afterward she hopes Machina would stop worrying Rem with his erratic behavior. When Deuce mentions their COMM is working but they can't contact anyone, Cinque points out that the Vermilion Bird Crystal must be fine because Rem can still use magic. In one of their missions, Cinque, along with King and Deuce, are sent to retrieve classified documents from a Dominion Quaestor. King nearly kills the man to keep classified information from leaking out but is stopped by Moglin upon learning that the researcher is from the Phantoma Department of the Sorcery Division under Arecia. Cinque asks why they're just letting him go and King reveals that Arecia ordered them to kill anyone who's seen classified information but anyone from the Phantoma Department is to be made an exception. Realizing this and having forgotten the order, Cinque nervously laughs it off, suggesting that she has been killing researchers from the Phantoma Department. Later on, Cinque, Trey and Eight are given a mission by Arecia to collect phantoma from dying Dominion soldiers. Amid the mission, however, Cinque is shot in the head by a sniper, killing her. Eight and Trey are ordered by Arecia to bring her back to her lab and is revived without being informed of what just happened to her. Near the ending, when the members of Class Zero voice their fears of dying, Cinque is the first to break down while admitting that she is afraid of death as Queen consoles her. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removing the crystals from Orience's history, Cinque survives as she and Deuce form a friendship with Queen. The trio were seen in their summer outfits, returning from a game of lacrosse while gossiping about a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. Gameplay Cinque wields a mace in battle. She has a high Strength stat, and deals large damage. Her Earth-based abilities allow her to simultaneously Stun and damage enemies within a certain radius, making short work of them. She can charge up her attacks, making her an even greater force to be reckoned with. Cinque is not a beginner-friendly character. Her strength comes with the cost of slow movement speed when using her weapon, but she is reasonably quick while not attacking, in comparison to Jack, who also has high strength but attacks quickly and moves slowly. Just as Cinque would be clumsy and often regaining energy due to her heavy weapon, she can be vulnerable to fast enemies and incoming attacks. Although she can damage enemies near her, she can still suffer damage due to the slowness of her regular attack, which cannot be cancelled. It requires timing for Cinque to be able to dodge, attack in the right direction, and finish off enemies, whether by Kill Site or her own strength. It is advisable to use Cinque after getting used to the active gameplay of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. Her command abilities will be useful, whether they inflict Stun, increase her attack power, or allow her to charge up an attack while moving around the field. She is restricted to close range attacks, but her strength will make her useful against enemies with high HP, like Magitek Armor. Stats Abilities Equipment Cinque's exclusive accessory is the "Moogle Plushie" , which increases her Strength and Defense by 50. *Mace *Skull Crusher *Shock Hammer *Seismic Shaker *Buster Hammer *Battle Mace *Ogre Hammer *Ares' Mace *Mythril Mace *Wildfire Mace *Hoarfrost Mace *Voltaic Mace *Gigas Hammer *Lucky Mallet *Seraphim Mace *Thor's Hammer (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Cinque: Yoshifumi Naoi (Bassist for Bump of Chicken), Rei Motora (Character Modeler), Rie Honda (Battle Animator), and Yumi Katsuyama (Publicity Staff). Quotes Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Cinque appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. Her attacks are Mace and Fire. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cinque appears in the ''Final Fantasy-themed trading card game published in Japan by Square Enix. Gallery Etymology Trivia *In the alternate ending, Cinque has a chocobo keychain on her schoolbag. *Cinque seems to show an interest in moogles. She gave Moglin's nickname, her exclusive accessory is the Moogle Doll, and she yells "Kupoooooo!" when using Revenge Blast. *Cinque has a habit of referring to others by nicknames, such as "Moglin" for Mog, "Remski" for Rem, "Machy" for Machina, and even "Zhuyucchi" when mentioning Zhuyu. *According to the Type-0 Novel, Cinque wishes to become an 'adventurer' upon leaving Class Zero. References fr:Cinque Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters